


A Very Emo Christmas

by aliaitee1



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaitee1/pseuds/aliaitee1
Summary: Mikey teaches Bandit a Very Good Christmas Carol





	A Very Emo Christmas

Mikey teaches Bandit a Very Good Christmas Carol

word count: Uhhhhh it’s very short.

Warnings: None

Picture This: Christmas 2018, The Way family. (it’s Christmas, so naturally Mikey has been invited over) Bandit LOVES Christmas. 

During dinner, Bandit started singing a Christmas carol. she had made sure nobody was talking, so everyone would hear her. It went like this: Jingle Bells, You All Smell, Get Out Of My WAYYYYY, Uncle Mikey Is The Best and Dad and Frank are Gayyyyyyy!!!!

the whole time she was singing this, Mikey was pissing his pants laughing. When Bandit had finished, Gerard looked at Mikey with Absolute FURY in his eyes and promptly chased him into the next room. Lyn-z was enjoying the chaos, so she stayed sitting down next to Bandit, who was laughing, despite not having an Actual Clue about what was going on. 

The End.


End file.
